The Story of Us
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: iPod Challenge No. O1 - Kensi and Deeks - 'I don't know what to say since the twist of fate, when it all broke down. And the story of us, looks a lot like a tragedy now.'


**The Story of Us  
>by Taylor Swift<br>Song-fic by **

* * *

><p><strong>Couple<strong>: Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks  
><strong>Show<strong>: NCIS: Los Angeles  
><strong>Spoilers?<strong> Season One Episode Eighteen "Hand To Hand", Season Two Episode Eight "Bounty", Season Two Episode Twenty-Two "Plan B"  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: The NCIS/NCIS: Los Angeles series belongs to Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill and Shane Brennan.  
><strong>Words<strong>: 1,708  
><strong>AN**: Lyrics are in** Bold**, and each knew part is a different thing. I don't know, does that make sense? So basically, the first one is about them meeting then the next one is a different thing all together. I think that makes sense, does it make sense? :P

* * *

><p><strong>I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us;<br>how we met and the sparks flew instantly.  
>People would say "they're the lucky ones."<strong>

Kensi stood there, she had trained well in undercover operations, pretending to be a dead marine's girlfriend wasn't a usual occurrence, but it happened.

The dead marine's platoon sergeant called the other men over, before starting to introduce them.  
>"This is Corporal Craig Mangol, retired; Corporal Dale Johnson; Corporal Nelson Shibaaz, and that's <em>Jason Whiler<em>." The ex-marine pointed to each of them in turn. Kensi didn't know what was wrong with the looks of Jason Whiler, maybe it was because he didn't look like a marine, or because he didn't look like he belonged there, she didn't know.  
>"This is Tracy, she's Danny's girl," the ex-marine continued.<p>

Kensi looked at all the men who stood in front of them, the Jason Whiler man had questioned her, asking how she heard about it. He was more pushy then most men, like he had more questions than answers. Her thoughts stayed on him for a while, wondering whether or not she was confused by him because of his place in that group, or because of something else.

**I used to know my place was a spot next to you;  
>now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,<br>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.**

He was drifting from her. They had to trust each other to be called 'partners' but he had trusted her less and less these days. She could tell there was something on his mind that she couldn't quite decipher. He was acting secretive, a wall had been built around him.

She began to trust him less, seeing as she thought he couldn't trust her, and even though the others pushed them to try and trust each other more, it wasn't helping.

"_Listen here, both of you. You don't trust each other, all the fist-bumping and saying you got each other's back doesn't mean squat, unless there's trust. So built it soon, or risk the consequences. Got it?" _Those were Sam Hanna's words, and that was exactly what was going on here. In front of the rest of the team, they hid their composure, but then when they were out in the field, they kept to themselves and what happened while at OSP was forgotten. In the office they were pretending to be normal, then when they were by themselves, they were like complete strangers, not even bothering about the other. Neither of them on the same page.

**Oh, a simple complication, miscommunication  
>Lead to fall outs,<br>so many things that I wish you knew  
>So many walls up, I can't break through<strong>

Marty Deeks kept many secrets, and most were from his partner. They fought, a lot. And in between all the fighting and work, there were things that he wouldn't tell her. Because if he said one thing wrong, he knew that she would never speak to him again.

His partner had many walls built around her, of which she let no one through. When he tried to break down those walls, he was sent back by the force of which she pushed him away.

There was so much that he wanted to tell her, so much that he wanted her to hear. But he couldn't say anything because of the baggage both of them had. The past lives they had been through that had changed their judgment on everything, including them.

**I'm standing alone, in a crowded room.  
>And you're not speaking<br>I'm dying to know, is it killing you,  
>Like it's killing me.<strong>

They were undercover, dressed in their formal attire, blending in with the crowd. He wouldn't speak because he knew that she was listening to every word he said over the intercom, and there was no way to speak without her hearing him.

They wouldn't speak to each other, and it was killing her inside. She wanted to speak to him, say sorry, but he kept blocking her out like she had blocked him out. She wanted him to tell her what was wrong, but he wouldn't speak to her at all, not even a hello in the morning.

What she didn't know, was whether or not he was dying inside because she had blocked him out before. Because she knew that she was dying inside because he was blocking her out now.

**I don't know what to say since the twist of fate,  
>when it all broke down.<br>And the story of us, looks a lot like a tragedy now.**

Nicole had leant in towards him, he had hesitated at first. Why? Because he knew that Kensi was watching them this very moment, he was terrified of what she would say when he left that room. But he was Max at that moment, not Marty, he hoped that she didn't ask questions, but let him give her answers straight out.

Kensi felt her throat close over, her heart stop, and her brain go into overload. She didn't know what this meant, but watching her partner kiss this girl was worse than she could ever imagine. She hated watching it happen, but she had to try and keep a straight face for the other two members of their team.

"They're probably watching," he whispered to Nicole, knowing her eyes were closed as his were now open. He knew that Callen and Sam would have something to say about this, but he couldn't imagine his partner's reaction.  
>"And you care...?" she questioned him, before pulling him back to her.<p>

_They have chemistry,_ was exactly what Kensi was thinking and she knew she'd have to bring it up to him later. She didn't want to and she didn't know what to say, but he was her partner, and this was something she wanted to know about.

**How did we end this way  
>See me nervously pulling at my clothes, and trying to look busy.<br>And you're doing your best to avoid me.  
>I'm starting to think one day I'd tell the story of us<br>when I was losing my mind when I saw you near  
>but you held your pride like you should have held, me<strong>

They tried their best, to keep what flirting they had to a minimum, because they both knew that they needed to found their partnership on the seriousness of their actions. Only the thing was, both of them were finding it harder than they thought.

He was finding it hard to ever talk to her without thinking about her, let alone not flirt with her.

She was finding it hard to be in the same room with him without thinking about him.

He began avoiding her, and she began ignoring him. They had gone in a circle with their relationship. They were always changing the status that the two of them were in.

Strangers, then friends, then partners, then strangers. It was always in the routine, and it was their relationship together. Sometimes, however, they found it hard to keep that circle in check, because they both wanted to _fly off the radar_

**Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending;  
>this is nothing.<br>I'd tell you I missed you but I don't know how  
>I've never heard silence quite this loud.<strong>

She was on vacation, a well needed one since their last case. She was in Seattle and he was in Los Angeles. The miles that kept them apart were astonishing to the partners, they had never been so far apart since they had been assigned to each other.

They talked on the phone together, every day before either one of them went to sleep. But the fact that they were so far away from each other, made them wish that neither of them were apart.

She wanted to say something, say that she kind of missed having him around. She couldn't, because if she did, the partnership would change, just because of those few things.

When they were silent in their calls, it troubled both of them. They had never been quiet before, they had never had a silence between them, it _scared_ them.

**Now I'm standing alone, in a crowded room.  
>And you're not speaking<br>I'm dying to know, is it killing you,  
>Like it's killing me.<strong>

**I don't know what to say since the twist of fate,  
>when it all broke down.<br>And the story of us, looks a lot like a tragedy now**

**This is looking like a contest  
>of who can act like they care less<br>but I liked it better when you were on my side.**

When they fought, they fought to the death, well, nearly to the death. They fought for the 'winner takes all' pride that they could carry around. But really, they were fighting themselves, their feelings. And every time they did fight, they were both wondering how long it would be before the two of them were on agreeing terms again.

Kensi always wanted her 'big brother' back.

Deeks always wanted his 'Wikipedia' back.

They were like oil and water at times, but when you mixed them together, they made great partners.

**The battles in your hands now.  
>But I would lay my armour down, if you say you'd rather love then fight.<br>So many things that you wished I knew  
>But the story of us could be ending soon.<strong>

**Now I'm standing alone, in a crowded room  
>and you're not speaking.<br>I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
>like it's killing me.<strong>

**I don't know what to say since the twist of fate  
>when it all broke down,<br>but the story of us  
>looks a lot like a tragedy now.<strong>

**And we're not speaking  
>I'm dying to know, is it killing you<br>like it's killing me.**

**I don't know what to say since the twist of fate  
>when it all broke down,<br>but the story of use  
>looks a lot like a tragedy now<strong>

They fought, they flirted, the nearly killed each other. They are oil and water, they were complete opposites. They are NCIS and LAPD. But they both could agree on one thing, that they were partners '_until death do them part_'.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><em>My first, ever, song-fic! *Applause*<br>Oh anyway, it's a little shabby, makes no sense, but generally, it's after every set of lyrics, it was a new thing. They were in order I THINK, but yeah. If it makes no sense, ha! I'll work something out. I really don't think I'll ever write a song-fic again. (:_

_Review?_

_AN: I fixed up a mistake that only an Australian could make :) I had absolutely no idea that Seattle and Los Angeles were in the same time zone :P though then again, it's not like I studied America just to write the stories :D_

_Thanks to the anonymous reviewer who pointed it out to me!_


End file.
